


Rippling soul

by TheRedStreak33



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Crosshairs, F/M, Multi, Shibari, Supernatural Elements, sea creatures - Freeform, shifters (not mine) gods and goddesses hunters humans transformers in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:11:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7470330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedStreak33/pseuds/TheRedStreak33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(based off of the shifters universe created by Vampirerex1)</p><p>the transformers are brought further into the world of the shifters this time with those of the sea. When  a shifter named ILLshea arrives holding a book that has a secret about the history of the shifters that may play a part in the future of shifters, cybertronians and humans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rippling soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vampirerex1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampirerex1/gifts).



_it is said that when our sacred mother ended her life it was bestowed upon the sacred second who begat those who shift with the sea the heavy burden of her tale and that we of theDelphinidae. were brudened withehr paina nd sorrow and the painful knowledge that we are hunted by gods and humans a like. i write ths inour sacred book so that those who read this will remember and know that i sense the pain of our brethern of the land,the screams of out rage from those of the air, and the cries of greif from the families of my own within the sea.there is a legend,,,,,that we of the sea were spared of the hunt of the gods.....by the son of the eldest god who led the for our sacred mother. so enchanted was he with the second daughter he could not bring himself to harm those of her kind. instead he bade us take sanctuary beneath the waves, in coves, even rivers. safe from the ones who the mother goddess defied with her love....and sacrifice. but...i now sense the change and i sense those upon the land and we of the waters...must now meet for humans and gods are no longer the only threat to us in this world and the gods shall soon make their move in this game of fates. I now understand my part in it. **Ilshae of the Deplhinidae**_

 

crosshairs was bored...their hadnt been a damn thing to do! HE sped along the road along the beach few miles from the the waves smashing agians the rocks below they couldn’t leave the mudball of a planet even if they wanted it to!. He grolwed his holoform grinding on the cig in its mouth which he flicked out his window. he had seen hound with a cygar before and thought hed try one of his own maybe to calm his agitation. The cyg he had was more like a human cigarrette which he honestly liked a bit more to his style. the decepticons were still around and all but..damn it they had been bloody fuckin quiet as of late!. every one back at the base said they should take sometime to recover after the latest battle in misson city.he looked down at the beaches, maybe he could calme down on the shore fleshies did it enough. he shrugged he had come to shore to get away from the sexual tension that had started with the black haired daughter of their human ally lennox was his name. She was a crazy little femme growling and yowling louder then a cyber cat in heat.

he turned off the ramp heading down to a nice stretch of beach. he had tried to be nice and civil as optimus had asked but he couldnt stand it. everytime he had tried to talk to her she had taken off like a shot or had gotten irritated with her after about three weeks of this he was done, he asked for permission to leave the base given how things had been going prime gave him the word instructing him to stay alert and keep an eye out for decepticons a course. And to report anything suspicious. he was off he had never beeen happier to leave especially when she started flirtin with everyone. that had been about three days ago. he parked on the beach his holoform stepping out he rubbed the five o clock shadow on his chin. he sighed any lull in battle allowed him too much time to think, he loved fightin, just getting lost in the frenzy touchy feely just wasn’t in his spark at this point withthet. it kept him from thinking...thinking about the past...thinking about what was lost. he rubbed the short blonde haired head of his hollowform  

“th fuckin ell...”he murmured to himself. then he noticed that wher ehehad parked were a few cars parked in the sandy lot he sighed “well ain’t like i cn get way frm um” he said softly and began to walk onto the sand. he had to admit as much as he talked trash about earth, the sights and sounds of the sea...werent all bad. even if he did get shited on by birds bloody feather dusters. he lifted his muscular arms up and strtched arching his back, he let out a contented sigh. to bad not every spot on the mudball was as nice.... his thoughts trailed off as he noticed a group of figures coming up in the distance. he rolled his eyes as heheard the distinct laughter of humans. he sighed cyg in one hand as he continued walking wasnt like he would have to be near them to long anyways. he thought .

the closer he got the more irritated he felt as he went , he noticed the human male pick up a femme in cloth coverings a bikini he htought they were called which was a bright gaudy pink and tosss her into the surf. the others were drinking some odd substance that carried an unusual odor that assaulted his olfactory sensess. his frowned it was sour and clung to the back of his intake....fucking nasty.he walked alitt faster putting a human servo in the pocket of his jeans his green tank top laying on his chisled chest dogtags with an autobot inginia clinking softly as he walked by two of the femmes sitting in the sand watched him walk by giggling and whispering saying things like “hot” and “tasty” which was jsut an odd term for being attractive. While he admitted that he WAS quite a specimen of a cybertronian mech. Their fuckin noise got on his nerves, he never understood why humanmechs thought th brainless airheaded laughin’ was attractive. He supressed a shudder thinking of the little fleshies clingin to um lik scraplets made him want to purge his tanks. he let out a sigh of reilief when he was finally out of earshot.

“thank primus fr tha” he murmured as he continued to walk.he looked back after a few mintues to see how far hehad gone from them, nothin but blobs of color in his sight. he sighed and sat himself on the beach indian stye and crossed his toned arms. He wasn’t as bulky so much as he was fit. Ironhide was defintely bulky with muscles big as anathin, he preferred being fit enough to hold his own. he smirked that how you lived through a war,that, and saving your own ammo for when you were cornered. he turned his head and noticed something out of the corner of his optics. a figure was approchin where he sat as it got closer as he noticed the figure was very very pale white in fact, from head to toe. upon further inspection he could tell it was a femme covered in a greeny blue bikini it covered a bit more then the blonde haired femme he had seen bfore and wasnt nearly as ugly looking . then a strange scent wafted over as she stopped a few feet away from im, his processor felt a bit overheated as he felt his holoform let out s haggard sigh. Then she untied her top strings, he just stared as she layed down the sun hitting her smooth back. honestly, he couldnt understand what made her such a bloody fascinating thing to him. all she was doin was, he believed the word was tan. he had to look it up briefly, why fleshies liked to basically cook themselves was beyond him. then he noticed more fleshies coming...that was his cue to get up and leave having one this close was enough for him right nw..he was always surrounded by um at the base he didn tneed um now. he stood wiped the holorforms arse and began to walk off as he noticed the human were both male, he stopped suddenly feeling a possesive rage come over him.....now he was even more bloody confused! why was he feelin like this! and over a femme a human one at that!. his fists clenched as the two males stood over the femme in question.

“hey” the first said the typical beach blonde surfer type a smirk that matched his companions. The girl turned her head intheir direction lifting the sunglasses she was wearing as she faced them. “can i help you two gentlemen?” she asked her eyes were a bright aquamarine blue flecks of silver and gold like come raregemstone ran through them. Defintely not normal human eyes that was for sure the gunsmith thought. as he watched a bit angrily as the two human mechs talked to the femme. the two men laughed as she asked them this question. the girl red did her top as she sat up and stood “sure you can we were wondering if you could help us have a little fun” the brownhaired guy asked running his eyes over her figure, he like his friend liked what he saw. as if reading their minds she let out a slightly annoyed sigh, “look let me give you some advice....”

she stepped forward crossing her arms. “if you want to pick up a girl...dont go straight for the sexual....it may work on some women....but it won't work on all of them.”she tapped ehr sunglasses down as the two male looked at her with an even hungerier look as she bent down to pick up her bag and towel. ‘aww dont be liek that.”the blond spoke again placing a hand onher shoulder making her frown. “look sorry for coming on so strong....difficult not to with someone as hot as you” shea shrugged his hand off

“keep your hands to yourself..”she said calmly. the paratrooper growled now he grit his teeth. he took a breath slowly letting it out, he could feckin understand why the hell he was feelin this way! he was angry at the two human mechs, the woman and himself. well, maybe sendin them packin might relief atleast some of the anger off. He stepped forward cracking his knuckles.

“aww come on babe.”the blonde didnt know how to take a hint and gripped the white womans arm “you’ll enjoy the fun we have planned, he brought some beers and-” he didnt have time to finish as she turned around fast her eyes turning icy and reached at his crotch gripping his balls tightly in her hand. Crosshairs blinked in suprise stopping as she lifted the blonde who was clearl much larger then herself by at least 50 or 60 pounds up offf the sand his friend watched gobsmacked wincing as his friend was lifted. “ take your friend and leave..”she said in a calm low voice “y-yes mam”he squeaked as she quickly realeased him and he and his friend took off in the direction they came. shea let out an irritated breath a strand of wavy white hair falling in front of her eyes.

“not bad” came a gruff voice from behind her she turned to see a man her heart left as she looked at him, it beat hard and fast in her chest, his muscline scent which seemed to have an odd metallic tinge to it, reached her nostrils making her shiver a bit. His eyes were a bright blue as they looked at her with mild admiration,his hair was a longish buzz cut blonde with goggles of red and blue over his head, then she notcied the dogtags around his neck. military man,he could help her she thought of the book hidden deep within her satchel she felt a strange draw to him a tugging that in one part terrfied her but the other..was intrigued she knew what it was. she looked him over his hardened body he kept in shape but his voice was raspy and seeing the cig inhis mouth noted he smoked as well. “uhh...thanks” she told him placingher things down.

“uhmmm...have we...met before?”she asked feeling a bit dazed. Cross just shook his head “Givn ow you greet people id remember,” pit this was awkward, instead of being weirded out, she laughed...it was a beautiful sound like music. He shook his harder at this no...he didn't need weird thought like the tin his head. “oh dont worry i don't typically greet peole that way.”she kept the smile on her lips as she extended her delicate white hand “Shea Deplhi” she said keeping her hand extended,crosshairs didn't take it, “Harry cross...”he muttered not lookngher in the eyes. She felt a bit insulted but noticed the way he was looking away, like a child looking away shyly from someone they are confused by. She gave him a smile “well mister cross....she walked forward making the humanized paratrooper stiffen the sweet scent invading his olfactory senses further she would have to gain his trust first before she “mind if we chatted for a bit?”


End file.
